


cherubim

by theburningbread



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: All 200k RK900's exist, Gavin is now a kept pet, M/M, Multiple RK900's/Gavin Reed, Stockholm Syndrome, and they are all in love with Gavin, at this point he enthusiastically consents to everything, sort of dark fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theburningbread/pseuds/theburningbread
Summary: cher·ub - noun/ˈCHerəb/plural noun: cherubimA winged angelic being described in biblical tradition as attending on God.~"They were all Nines to him, every single one of them. He didn’t think they referred to each other that way, and he doubted they had anyone call them that in public. It was his name, he’d picked it when they met in the precinct years ago. It’s what he had always called him, called them. They let him, sometimes their eyes would change when he called them that, sometimes they would let out a little sigh. It was just theirs, just for them."





	cherubim

**Author's Note:**

> _I get to devote my life to him, I get to sing like the cherubim_

He was asleep when they found him.

He was laid out on his stomach, cheek down against the cool sheets beneath him. Despite the massive size of the bed, he felt when the edge of it dipped. The slight movement was enough to begin pulling him out of consciousness.

There was a cold hand wrapping around his ankle. It uncrossed his legs and pulled him towards its owner. He moaned, at the feeling of his body moving and at the fingers squeezing the delicate bone. They wouldn’t squeeze too hard, they wouldn’t hurt him, they never did. Or, they never did more than he could take.

They had figured it out early. Exactly how much Gavin’s body and mind could handle. How far they could push him, and how often.

Once he was in the center of the bed, there was another hand on his other ankle. They spread him open, two hands pulling his legs in opposite directions to expose him to whoever was behind him.

His thighs were tired and he could feel an ache in his muscles as he was moved up on his knees by a grip on his waist. The last time they had been here his thighs had been tied to his calves, nowhere to run, no way to get away, not that he would ever want to. His wrists still ached from where they had been attached to the bindings, bending him in half.

This position was one they had to learn. He could do face down and ass up, but they quickly found he lasted longer when kneeling on something soft, that the angle was better if he kept his face and his chest down so he didn’t have to strain to hold himself up.

The bed shifted around him as bodies that he couldn’t see moved. The room was pitch black, it kept him disoriented and complacent. He didn’t know where he was but he knew the room received no natural lighting. He was often moved into another room and laid out under UV lights, given what he assumed was the perfect dose of Vitamin D that his body required. That also might be one of the pills they had him take but he wouldn’t know, and he hadn’t asked.

He could feel them coming in close, bodies surrounding him that he couldn’t see. A hand cupped his hip, another slid over the curve of his ass. It made him nervous, he _couldn’t_ see them. What if it was someone else? A different android? A human? His blood pressure spiked as he raised himself up on shaky hands.

“What? What do you need?” The first ‘what’ came from multiple mouths, all around him, all at once. The rest of it came from just one, directly in front of him.

“Light, please,” Gavin grabbed the figure in front of him. “Turn on the light.”

It did so without anyone on the bed moving, just barely illuminating the room, gentle on Gavin’s eyes.

Kneeling in front of him was an RK900 unit, already completely naked. He was exactly who Gavin wanted to see. “Nines,” Gavin breathed out. Letting the RK900 unit pull him up until they were chest to chest with one another. Gavin wrapped his arms around his shoulders and buried his face in his neck.

They were all Nines to him, every single one of them. He didn’t think they referred to each other that way, and he doubted they had anyone call them that in public. It was his name, he’d picked it when they met in the precinct years ago. It’s what he had always called him, called them. They let him, sometimes their eyes would change when he called them that, sometimes they would let out a little sigh. It was just theirs, just for them.

He felt sleepy as he cuddled the man holding him up. He was sure he received the exact amount of sleep that he had needed before they woke him up again but still, he was allowed to be a little tired. There was a hand sliding down his back, a knuckle tracing down his spine until it ran between his cheeks.

In the beginning, he had been so tender, so overworked and overused. He would start crying during sex and not in a way that any of them liked. But they had learned. Learned how to clean him up, what mixtures of ointments and salves to use. They even had perfected the method of stretching him out when they wanted to use him two at a time.

He sighed as the finger rocking against his opening was replaced with a tongue. It was incredibly convenient to have all of your sex partners able to leak copious amounts of lubrication from various holes at all times. It lapped against him a few times before pushing inside of him. It varied from trying to please him, to trying to fill him with the thick liquid that flowed from the RK900’s mouths.

He tried to help, reaching down to wrap his hand around the dick pressing against his soft stomach. As he began stroking it he heard a reaction behind him from a few different sources. Little pants and moans coming out of the mouths of many.

He wondered if the 900’s that weren’t in this room let themselves be as affected by his work as the ones that were here? Were they out there in the world, armies of them moving through the streets, thirium pumps speeding up as Gavin touched them? He hoped they were.

This was his entire life, everything that he was good for now, pleasing them. If they were going to be involved in his every waking moment he deserved to be a part of theirs. He knew it was just him, he’d made them swear, and he’d believed them when they had.

A finger slid inside him along the tongue and in return, he bit at the collarbone in front of his face. The feeling still made him tremble and rock back on the digit moving in his body. He kept waiting for the day that it would get old but it never had. It was different every time. Sometimes they ate him out, sometimes they fingered him. Sometimes they just left him plugged up, stretched open and stuffed full of their cum, ready for them to return and use him as they pleased.

Another finger joined the first inside of him, a tongue still sliding between the two to pull around his rim. His head was being lifted off the shoulder it laid on to meet a mouth attached to someone behind the man holding him up. He loved it when they kissed him, and preferred it when they kissed him like this. They held his head in place, crushing their mouths together while his body stayed locked in place with their eyes on him.

If he had to guess he would say there were currently five, maybe six on the bed immediately with him? That absolutely didn’t mean they were the only ones in the room, just the only ones with their hands currently on his skin. They moved around him in sync, never tripped over one another. Two hands slid up his inner thighs from completely different angles. Fingers danced over his nipples while a mouth kissed along his shoulders. There was still a bruising mouth crushing into his while the tender lips of the man holding him trailed along his hairline on his forehead. Perhaps a thank you for the hand Gavin still worked over his cock.

He could feel himself starting to pant and sweat as they worked him over and he loved that. He loved leaving a mark on each one of them that touched him, a drop of sweat, a line of saliva, a few stray tears. They were _his_ as he was theirs and he wanted as many of them as he could reach to carry a piece of him like they carried his mark.

Apparently, they had been doing it to themselves in the beginning, marking the chassis of the ones who had physically been with him. It was ridiculous since they could remember everything perfectly but when they had told Gavin about it they had sent him reeling. He’d crawled all over them, begging them to show him. He wanted to see it, the thing that at the time was the only thing he thought they did just for him. He knew better now, everything they did, they did for him, they wanted everything _for him_.

They had shown him the mark. A tiny G, smaller than a postage stamp. They had a little handheld device that punched the mark into the base of their bodies. Originally they had done it in the exact same spot under the right side of their collarbone. They had to allow for some error once Gavin started doing it though. When they were done they would come to him one by one and wait for him to use the device they had made for him to mark himself permanently onto their bodies. Sometimes he would be so exhausted that they would hold his hand in place themselves, helping one another squeeze the trigger with his hand.

The fingers inside of him left. His body settled a little more in the grip it was in, wiggled his hips and he angled his ass backward. The responses were automatic in him at this point, preparing for a dick he’d taken thousands of times before. His ass was spread, held open by differing hands and Gavin practically cooed as a dick pressed against him. It ran between his cheeks, pressing over his hole again and again until it finally slid in.

His mouth dropped open and he moaned as the person behind him found his pace. This one was a little erratic, a little desperate as he fucked Gavin. Gavin _loved_ it, loved that they varied their styles at a rate that was inconsistent to him, just to keep him on his toes. This one was quick, the ones who rimmed Gavin first usually were. Their processors got heated just analyzing the taste of his skin, the feeling of him under their tongues. He came inside of Gavin shortly after beginning.

If Gavin hadn’t felt his cock pulsing he might not have noticed, it was almost instantaneous in the time it took for one to pull out and another to take his place. He was also distracted by the man in front of him. He had wrapped his hand around Gavin’s and squeezed. He used his free hand to pin Gavin against him, locking him in place despite the rocking of his body. He came as well, moaning softly into Gavin’s hair while spending himself across Gavin’s stomach.

He pressed one more kiss to the top of Gavin’s head before he untangled himself and lowered Gavin to hold himself up from the bed with his hands. Gavin was opening his mouth before the man shuffling towards him had even raised his cock level with Gavin’s head.

His jaw usually didn’t get sore from this anymore. He had built up a tolerance for how long he could suck cock, and how deep he could take it. He could get his face fucked for hours at a time now, his favorite was when he was bounced back and forth between multiple cocks. One up his ass while two tried to press into his mouth at the same time, one always sliding slick across his cheeks and chin as he worked on the other. He especially enjoyed the moments when his mouth would be held open and they’d drag his face from cock to cock, pushing him down where and when they wanted.

At this angle, fingers could reach below him to slide over his nipples and pinch them. They were still tender from the nipple clamps he’d spent almost a day in a few days ago. The tiny noise that left his throat must have communicated that because the fingers switched to gently sliding and swirling around the tight bud.

Nines was coming inside of him again, two of them were. Coming down his throat and in his ass at the exact same time. This switch over to the next man took longer. They guided Gavin’s chest to the bed most likely so that they could keep up the strength in his arms for later. He licked his lips as they moved him, catching any stray drops of the special cum they’d developed for him so he could safely consume massive amounts of it. His hips were being shifted around, and his legs spread so that the man behind him could get the angle _just_ right.

He jerked and cried out into the bed beneath him as he was touched in multiple places at once. Once again he was being split open by another beautiful long cock. At the same time a mouth wrapped around the head of his dick, attached to a body he hadn’t even felt maneuver between his legs.

They loved it when Gavin came too. He’d been told how pretty he squirms and cries before and after he comes. Sometimes they would even take advantage of his overstimulated body, holding him in place and working him through an orgasm, then continuing until he came again screaming. Moments like that weren’t about the body count they could pass through him, they were about putting on a show for everyone who was watching.

Gavin reached beneath himself, between his legs to bury his fingers in the hair of the head bobbing on his dick. The identical haircut on them all was just enough to twist his fingers into. The perfect handhold for moments like this.

He let the dick pushing into him rock his cock into the waiting throat below him. The two of them worked him back and forth. The RK900 sucking him had just the right amount of pull into a slick and wet mouth. The cock inside of him was angled just right. It slid across his insides and grazed over the sweetest spot inside of him with just enough pressure that he could feel his orgasm burning in his gut harder and faster than he had expected it.

A gentle palm ran up his back before tangling its fingers in Gavin’s hair and pinning him down onto the bed. Holding him there as half a dozen hands simultaneously reached out and ran over his body. Gliding over his nipples, squeezing at the weight he had put on at his hips, cupping his balls and pinching his ass.

It was too much and they knew it. No one was surprised as Gavin’s body tightened and he cried out coming down the throat of the man beneath him. They guided him through it, holding him and stroking his body. His clenching prompted the android inside him to come as well but he was tender, holding Gavin close instead of fucking him hard through the orgasm.

After that, they were a little more gentle. They rolled Gavin over onto his back before someone else could slide into him, their way already slick with the multiple orgasms dripping out of his worked open hole. He had a couple others use his mouth, while a few more took turns wrapping his legs around their hips and fucking him. One of them even sat on his chest and rubbed himself off between the valley of Gavin’s pecs.

Gavin wasn’t sure how many of them had been through him in those last few hours, and he was too groggy to count as he punched their new marks into their chests with his little tool. When he was finished two stayed with him, feeding him fruits that almost tasted real, making him drink the amount of water they knew he needed by that point in his day, and helping him with a shower. After he was clean they had massaged lotion into every inch of his body before they jerked off on his chest and rubbed that into his skin as well.

They let him sleep again after that and he drifted away proud of himself for just how many of them he had already seen today.

Nines had told him once when they worked together that there were 200,000 RK900 models created. Gavin had also asked, _after_ , if the models who were coming to him were the same few or different ones.

The two of them had spoken about it very early on after he had just seen many of them. His hair was carefully being carded through by a gentle hand as they talked. Another set was smoothing a cream over his neck and shoulders where he had been bitten the most. A pair of long, cool fingers were curling inside of him, pulling out thick deposits of cum from deep within him.

He was told that they had agreed early on that they could all have him once. It was almost no different being with him in person as it was feeling him being taken through the connection. But they all wanted him, he was the only one they wanted. So, they would all have him.

He was told that they started with 200,000 of them. Many had been deactivated or destroyed during the months of the revolution. The moment they had been speaking about it there were only 93,813 RK900 models left. Gavin had asked him how long it would take for all of them to come and visit him. ‘Visit him’ was what he had said. ‘Rearrange his insides with their dicks’ might have been more accurate.

He had sighed as someone curled up against his side, a hand smoothing up and down his back. Someone else had pressed their face against Gavin’s hipbone, for a moment Gavin waited for a breath to fan out against him before he had remembered who he was with. They didn’t need to sleep, but he liked it when they stayed with him as he fell asleep, or were here when he woke up.

He remembered his panic in the very beginning when he realized that he couldn’t escape while they were sleeping because they didn’t. That idea now felt ridiculous, where else would he want to be?

He was told that if he could be with 10 of them a day, he could see all of the remaining RK900’s in a little over 25 years. Gavin had felt a little proud then, he often had many more than 10 a day, sometimes dozens. Fuck, sometimes he had dozens at the _same time_.

The “but” that followed was ominous.

Apparently, they had started producing more, at a rapid rate. More RK900’s meant that they would reach their goal faster. Gavin had never been told exactly what that goal was but sometimes he would feel the area he was confined to rock, like something nearby had exploded. He wondered how many humans would be left when they had finished.

He wouldn’t be surprised if he was the only one.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to keep up with your production rate,” He had whispered into Nines’ stomach as he spoke. His eyes slowly closed but the fingers in his hair didn’t stop.

“Don’t worry, we’ll make sure you can. You’ll always be with us, Gavin.”

It was the last thing he heard before he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The song cherubim is by serpentwithfeet and it is a VERY accurate representation of this fic.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter [@theBBao3](https://twitter.com/theBBao3) where I not only talk about what I'm working on, but I often get ideas from there as well (see above fic).
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
